youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Little Liars Chapter 6 Therapy Sessions
YOUNG JUSTICE LITTLE LIARS It had been a month since Wendy's party had happened. Artemis was in a coma, and had a few broken ribs and a broken leg. The girls still had no idea who has been tormenting them. "Is she awake yet?" asked Zatanna, just arriving. "No, not yet," Megan said. "Ugh. What happened?" Artemis asked. "The last thing I remember was someone in a black hoodie. They wrote something on the back of a car. I think it was Mr. Carr's,"Artemis told them. "I see you," Zatanna whispered. "Wait, how do you know?" Rocket asked. "I was in that car," Zatanna told them. "Oh my God. So you just got into that car and-" Megan said. "No! We met before school started," Zatanna told them," But we're done. That was the last time." Then, someone was knocking at the door. "I'll get it," Megan said. "Conner, hi!" "Is Artemis awake?" he asked, holding a teddybear and a bouqet of flowers. "No, not yet," Megan said. "Oh, well, could you give these to her. The flowers are from Wally," Conner told her. "Okay, sure thing," Megan said. "Megan, is everything alright between us?" he asked. "No." Megan said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be together. The reason I suggested your name to be Conner was because I wanted to be like Megan Wheeler on Hello Megan. But I'm not. So, I think you should leave." "Okay, if that's how you want it," Conner replied. As he was walking out, he called someone on his phone. "We have a problem." After a few tests, Artemis was free to leave the hospital. Just in a wheelchair. So, the girls went to the Cave, when Black Canary greeted them. "Hello girls. I would like to have you see a therapist. These effects must be very traumatizing on you all." Black Canary said. "Do we even get a say in this?" asked Rocket. "I've already arranged everything. Hopefully this will help you," Black Canary said, Zeta-Beaming out. Then, Wonder Woman zetad in. "Hello girls. I'm Diana. I'll be your therapist for a while." Wonder Woman told them. "Why do we have to do this?" asked Megan. "Because you saw your friend get run over! That must've been very traumatic!" Wonder Woman told them. "Come on guys. Why don't we give it a try?" asked Zatanna. "Should we tell her, about that Thing we did?" Artemis asked. "Yeah, I think we should," Zatanna said. "We blinded Bette Kane," Megan told her. "But it wasn't our fault! Cassie made us go with her!" Rocket told her. "So, it wasn't you. It was more of Cassie's doing?" Wonder Woman asked. "I gave Cassie the lighter," Megan said. "Why don't we also tell her about, you know," Rocket said. "Okay," the other girls agreed. "CAssie is everywhere," Zatanna blurted out. The girls told Wonder Woman everything. "So, these messages started when Cassie's body was found?" she asked. "Before that," Zatanna said, "it was when I returned from New York." "Hmm.Okay. I'll do everything I can to help," Wonder Woman told them. That night, Wonder Woman was going through some of Black Canary's files. Something stood out to her. A form said: Desire for revenge, not out to hurt themselves, calls enemies nosey b's. "I know this person!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. She called Rocket. "Rocket, I know who cAssie is! Meet me in the counseling room." she said. So, Rocket got the other girls and they went to the room. "Wonder Woman!" Megan called. "She said to meet her here, right?" Zatanna asked. "Yeah," Rocket replied. "Guys, look at this," Artemis said. It was Wonder Woman's lasso. Then, they all recieved a text message. Why, didn't you know? The doctor is out. -cAssie Category:Artemis Crock Category:Females Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Images